The Adventures of Peachy Sweet
by PokeSpencerMan
Summary: The land of Equestria has been ruled over by a cruel Princess named Twilight Sparkle. Nopony has ever been able to do anything to defeat her, until there is a shift in destiny. A chance. And this chance lies in the hooves of Peachy Sweet, an ordinary pony. Can she unite the Elements of Harmony and save Equestria's future? (Peachy Sweet and Strawberry S are main characters too)
1. Elimination

**Me: Since nobody voted, and I have very little patience, I've chosen the first story for you.**

**Oshawott: Oh boy. **

**Me: So, Flash Sentry disclaimer! **

**Flash Sentry: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. **

**Chapter 1: Elimination**

_Once Upon a Time, in the land of Equestria. _

In a town called Ponyville, there was a pony named Peachy Sweet. She was a yellow-green earth pony with a light red mane and tail. Her cutie mark was an apple pie, which made little sense. Although most earth ponies were farmers, Peachy was an artist. She painted many beautiful pictures, and became so successful, she was able to live in the pegasus district. Because Peachy was an earth pony, she still didn't have the rights to live in her own house, so she stayed with a pegasus pony named Strawberry Sunrise.

Strawberry Sunrise was a goldenrod pegasus with a red mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a bunch of grapes and a strawberry. Strawberry was younger than Peachy, and looked up to her as a role model as if they were sisters. She didn't have a job at the moment, but was constantly looking for one.

"Good morning Strawberry!" Peachy Sweet cheerfully greeted the pegasus as she walked downstairs into the first floor.

"Good morning Peachy," Strawberry greeted back, "you seem happy today." Peachy shrugged.

"I guess it's just one of those days. Could you check the calendar? I want to see if I have enough time to work on my new painting today." Strawberry walked to the calendar to the left of the door. "I think it's going to be my best one yet! I can't wait!"

"Uh, Peachy? Today is Novlight the second." Peachy's eyes grew wide.

"IT'S INSPECTION DAY!" The two shouted in unison. Today was the day the Princess would come to check Ponyville. Anypony who didn't come would be eliminated, and that was something neither Peachy or Strawberry wanted. They bolted out the door, not bothering to lock it behind them.

Strawberry Sunrise flew as fast as she could, with Peachy Sweet running close behind her. They ran to the center of town, where every other pony in town was gathered. They slid into the crowd, just in time.

"Hey there Peachy, Strawberry!" Said a green earth pony with a blue mane named Tealove. "Didn't forget, did you?"

"How could we?" Strawberry gasped, out of breath. "Where's Princess Twilight Sparkle? She should be here by now."

As if in answer, an orange pony wearing a golden royal guard helmet flew down from the sky. "I have a message from the Princess!" He announced. The crowd didn't dare speak. The pegasus soldier looked at a piece of paper in his hooves, and read it aloud.

"Dear Ponyville, I, Princess Twilight Sparkle, have come to the conclusion that Equestria is far too hard to control. The reason is that there are far too many towns and cities I have to rule. So I am removing one. Unfortunately for all of you, I have chosen Ponyville as the town to go. Goodbye, and prepare to be eliminated." Everypony gasped. "Your leader, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"She can't be serious!" Strawberry Sunrise said to Peachy Sweet. Suddenly, a cannonball shot down from the sky, demolishing a nearby house. "She's serious. RUN!" Everypony ran and flew away, in a large panic.

"Come on Strawberry, this way!" Peachy instructed. "You too Tealove!" The two earth ponies ran, and the pegasus flew, in the direction of the Everfree Forest. "We have to make it!"

"HELP!" Shouted a voice. Peachy looked over to see a small, orange unicorn colt trapped underneath part of a wrecked wall.

"You two keep going!" Peachy said, as she went to pull the colt out from under the wall. She threw the unicorn on her back, and ran to the Everfree, where the two mares were waiting. Without a word, they all dashed into the forest, not looking back at the burning wasteland that was once the home of each of them.

* * *

Princess Twilight Sparkle watched her guards search for any survivors. She had flown all the way over to make sure the town was completely destroyed.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Shouted Flash Sentry, the Princess' head guard. "Four ponies escaped into the Everfree Forest. A unicorn colt named Snails, a pegasus mare named Strawberry Sunrise, and two earth pony mares named Peachy Sweet and Tealove."

"They won't get far." Princess Twilight Sparkle responded without looking at him.

"Shall I send Applejack with a team of guards? She might be good for this type of mission."

"Oh Flash, you once again fail to see the obvious." Flash Sentry gulped, not knowing whether the Princess was angry or not. "Why should I waste time sending out guards?"

Flash noticed that the closest Everfree tree was being pulled apart by Princess Twilight's magical aura. "Especially when I can just make new ones." The parts of the tree were reassembled into the shape of a wolf, and when it was complete, it's eyes began to glow a green color. "Like it? I call it a Timberwolf."

**Me: So, yeah. Did ya like it? **

**Peachy Sweet: YOU DESTROYED PONYVILLE! **

**Me: Had to happen. :D Anyways, if you want to vote on the second story, here are the two ideas you can pick from: **

**Pokemon Story: A Pokemon adventure starring the legendary Pokemon.**

**Pokemon-MLP:FiM Crossover-The events of the show, but with Pokemon game mechanics. (Battles, capturing, gym leaders, etc.)**

**Me: Choose the idea you like best, along with a review! **


	2. Banishment

****Me: Sorry I haven't worked on JoT or CaM in a while. Creepy and Mysterious is going to be rewritten in a while, and Journey should have it's next chapter out soon. ****

****Strawberry Sunrise: So basically, never. ****

****Me: I said sorry! Trixie disclaimer.****

****Trixie: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.****

****Chapter 2: Banishment****

**Trixie Lulamoon had not been expecting guests that day. She sat on her wooden chair in front of her desk on the side of the room with the only window. She held a quill in the air with her magic, wondering what to add to the letter she was writing to an old friend of hers. There were stacks of paper lined up against the wall on the floor in an unorganized manner. The stacks circled the round room, crowding the already small space inside her prison of a castle. **

**She heard a knock at the door, which startled her slightly. "Come in. The door is opened." The door creaked as it was pushed open. The pony who had opened the door was an earth pony with a green coat and a red mane. There was also another earth pony and a pegasus. She then saw the young foal on the green pony's back. "Oh dear. He's hurt." She pointed out, even though the fact was obvious. "Allow me to help." **

**The green earth pony was silent, almost in awe. Trixie lowered her horn and used a simple healing spell she had learned. The colt awoke, falling off the pony's back. "What are your names?" Trixie asked. **

**"****Peachy Sweet." **

**"****Strawberry Sunrise."**

**"****Tealove." **

**"****Snails." The young colt was dazed, and looked around constantly. His cutie mark was, as his name would suggest, a snail. **

**"****Very well. I am Trixie Lulamoon." And with that, Trixie sat back down at her desk and picked her quill back up. The companions looked at each other, curiously yet also nervously. "Well, what is it? Go on, spit it out. I'm working on an important letter for Starswirl." **

**"****Starswirl the Bearded?" Repeated Tealove. "Didn't he die over a thousand years ago?" **

**"****Oh, really?" It was hard to tell what Trixie was thinking from her face, showing some strange mix of surprise and confusion, but all the while keeping a straight face. "Such a shame. I keep forgetting pony lives have expiration dates. I do suppose that explains why he hasn't been writing back." Trixie turned back to her unexpected guests. **

**"****Excuse me, Miss Lulamoon?" Squeaked Peachy, nervous to be speaking with a unicorn. **

**"****You may call me Trixie, yes?" **

**"****Where are we?" Trixie pondered this question for a few seconds, as if she were unsure.**

**"****Either the Everfree Forest, or the Frozen North. I can't remember which." **

**"****It's the Everfree Forest, but I meant this castle." Trixie snorted, not insultingly, but as if she didn't believe what Peachy Sweet was saying.**

**"****Castle? This is my eternal prison until Twilight either dies or develops a heart, and I'm both betting on, and hoping for the former." **

**"****The Princess? She put you here?" It was Snails. "Why?" **

**"****Because she is a terrible pony, that's why." It was clear Trixie didn't want to talk about the Princess, so nopony continued the conversation. **

**"****Where did you learn that healing spell?" Asked Strawberry. "I thought spells like that were forbidden, even for unicorns."**

**"****They are. The entire upper floor is a library. The spellbooks that weren't burned are here." The other ponies looked around at the room, for there were no stairs that could lead to another floor. Trixie's magical aura lit up around her horn, and a trap door on the ceiling opened upwards. A book floated down through it. "You can take it if you want. I've already memorized it." She was obviously speaking to Snails, him being the only other unicorn. **

**"****Thanks." He said with a curious expression, grabbing the book with his own magic. **

**A sudden howl startled the ponies. Trixie looked out the window. "You should probably be going. They've sent beasts." **

**"****Where do we go?" Asked Peachy. **

**"****Go to Dodge Junction. It's Southeast of here. Take a train to Canterlot." **

**"****Why Canterlot?" Questioned Strawberry. "Wait a minute, why are we trusting you? We don't even know you!"**

**"****Trust me." **

**"****There's no way I'm going to Canterlot!" Tealove argued. **

**"****Then stay here. I can only hide one of you." There was an awkward pause for a couple seconds, until Peachy Sweet broke the silence. **

**"****Then, farewell Trixie, Tealove." **

**"****Farewell Peachy." Tealove returned. **

**So an earth pony, a pegasus, and a unicorn headed Southeast blindly, not knowing if they were escaping death, or approaching it.**

* * *

**When the Timberwolves had gone away, Tealove asked Trixie why she sent the others to Canterlot.**

**"****It was either a hunch, or destiny. Who can be sure." **

**"****That doesn't exactly answer my question." **

**"****Then reword your question." **

**"****How did you know that it would be a good idea for them to go to Canterlot?" Tealove said clearly. **

**"****I already told you, I didn't." Trixie stared out her window silently before continuing. "I took a chance, and only time will tell what side the coin will land on." **

* * *

****Me: Sorry it's a little fast paced. Also, I don't want any reviews saying that I messed up Trixie's personality. There is a reason. ****

****Trixie: He just hasn't thought of it yet. ****

********Me: Review.****


End file.
